


Last Meal

by Attaining



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble and a Half, F/M, It’s not really their last meal, Missing Scene, Romance, Soup, Theon Greyjoy-centric, because they live happily ever after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attaining/pseuds/Attaining
Summary: Theon and Sansa share soup, some missing dialogue from 8.02.
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Sansa Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Last Meal

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a whole year since we were blessed with that soup scene, so here is a drabble for Theon and Sansa and their eternal happiness.

“You should eat,” Theon said quietly, solemn as he grew to be but lacking the edge of fear in his voice she recalled so often. He seemed steady, somehow solid in a way so little has been in many years. “You’ll need your strength.” 

But Sansa only swirled the thin porridge. They both could have eaten better, but she had found him queued up, just as any farmer turned soldier might be. “To think this could be our last meal.”

“Not yours,” he replied, not meeting her eyes. She hated the implication and stabbed her spoon into the trencher before calming herself.  _ Not here, not in front of the common people. I am steel before the war.  _

Hesitantly, she reached out, quelling her doubt, and laid her hand on his. Startled, he looked up, his eyes dark in the fire light but so open with her, only with her. “And not yours.” 


End file.
